My Future is My Past
by RedBloodSandDevil
Summary: Sakura gets thrown back in time to whenthe 4th Hokage was still alive. they have to find a way for her to get back with the help of their friends. what happens when they close to eachother and she has to leave. does she stay or will she leave forever? R


**A/n: hi peoples. I hope that you like this story. It just sort of came to me. I hope it's good. R&R!!!! Tell me what you think! ****DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!**

Sakura gets thrown back in time to whenthe 4th Hokage was still alive. they have to find a way for her to get back with the help of their friends. what happens when they close to eachother and she has to leave. does she stay or will she leave forever and never beable to return? she has to chose, what will she do?! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE BEGINGING OF THE PAST

"She's pretty"

"Sure, but who is she?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Never mind, look I think she's waking up!"

"Ughh" her green eyes fluttered open. Letting out a low groan she slowly sat up.

"Wh…where am I?" she asked looking around to see two guys looking down at her.

"Who…. Who are you?" she asked getting out a kunai to protect herself with

"Whoa! Easy there Pinky!" said a blonde man putting his hands up defensively

"We found you out here unconscious" said a silver haired man looking at her with a confused stare.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde

"Sakura" she replied

"Well Sakura, I'm Arashi, and this" he pointed to his friend, "is Kakashi"

Her eyes widened visibly. 'Kakashi?! As in my ex-sensei Kakashi?!'

"No way!" she whispered to herself looking away from them. "How is this possible?!"

"How's what possible?" Arashi asked curiously

"Nothing. I need to speak with the Hokage. NOW!" Sakura replied forcefully

"Well, you're looking at him" Arashi smiled triumphantly

"Oh no! This can't be happening! Why me?!" she put her hand over her eyes and sighed.

"I need to get back" she mumbled getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked

"I'm trying to find a ways home" she replied looking around the forest, as if trying to find something

"And….where exactly is that?" Arashi asked looking at her as if she was crazy

"Let me think" she paused, deep in thought, "about 23 years into the future" Sakura replied sheepishly

Eyes wide as plates, the two men starred at her as thought she had two heads

"Wait, how do we know that you're telling the truth?" Kakashi questioned curiously, not sure is he should believe her or not

"Because" she started "if I was lying, then how do I have this?" Sakura asked taking off her necklace and tossing it at him. His eye widened as he starred in shock at what he was holding.

"How…..how did you….get this?" Kakashi couldn't believe it. This was his necklace! The one thing that meant the most to him.

"You gave this to me" she replied. "Right before I was made AnBu. You said that it was your good luck charm and that you thought I would need it more. I've had it ever since." She explained. Not sure how he was taking this.

"How" it was a mix between a statement and a question. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"How what?"

"How is this possible? I would never give this to anyone. I never take it off." He replied pulling the necklace out from under his shirt. "See, I never go anywhere without it"

"He's right you know. I have never once seen him without it. I mean, this could be a replica. Just another, or even a fake copy of –"

"It's not" Kakashi stated cutting Arashi off

"What do you mean it's not" he asked confused

"It's mine, um, hers"

"How do you know?"

"Because –"

"Because on the back it says 'Protect those close to you, protect yourself'" Sakura replied for him

"But why would I give this to you?"

"Because I'm your partner, and the closest thing you have to a family."

"I still don't get it" Arashi said

"Kakashi said he always thought of me as his little sister, and that if anything ever happened to me, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself." Sakura explained while looking at Kakashi

"Yea, ok then. So how did you get here? Did you just wake up this morning and decide 'Oh, I think I'll go traveling into the past today' or what?" Arashi asked changing the subject.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was out in the woods training, and I sense something. So I turn around, next thing I know, I'm waking up here with you two standing over me." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh, well then I guess you're stuck here until we can find a way to get you back." He explained. They both looked over at Kakashi who was still looking at the necklace.

"Ummm….can I have that back now?" she asked

"Oh, yea, sure" Kakashi replied handing it over. It looked the same as it did not. Nothing about it had changed. It was a dragon that was wrapped around a kunai. It had red eyes and a black body. The kunai was more of a gray color so it was easy to tell the difference.

"Thanks" she said putting it back on. Turning around to face Arashi she asked, "So where am I going to stay? I have no money, and I certainly can't stay with my parents. I don't even exist yet"

"Oh yea, I forgot. How can you be in AnBu? You're only what, 19?" Kakashi asked

"Yea, I'm 19. I've only been in AnBu for almost, what, 3 years now? Yea, that's about right. I was excepted early because I could beat most of them, even some of the black-ops. But I always had a hard time beating you. I've only been able to 3 times in the last 4 years."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Arashi shouted pulling her into a hug

"Thanks" Sakura replied blushing as how close he was. "Um, can….. can you put me down now?"

"What? Oh! Right, sorry" he said putting her down then looking away so she wouldn't see his blush

"It's ok" she assured him

"Anyways, where am I going to stay?"

"Well, you can come and live with me. I have tons of room, and it gets pretty lonely insuch a big house" Arashi said looking into her green eyes

"Thanks, that would be great" she smiled softly, looking into his deep blue eyes.

Cough! "Ahem, well if you two don't mind. I have to be going" Kakashi said shaking his head at the two. He turned and walkedback to the village.

"Yea, we should probably be going too. We need to get you some things for the night. We'll get the rest tomorrow." He said taking her hand and leading her around to the different shops that had the stuff they needed to get.

"Hey Arashi?" she asked softly

"Yea?" he said turning around to look at her

"Thanks" Sakura smiled and gave him a hung with a quick kiss on the cheek

"No problem" he replied smiling at her. A blush slowly working its way onto his cheeks

**A/n: I hope that you liked it! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! I want to know what you think! I will try to update a lot but I can't keep any promises, I have a lot of work to do for school, and I'm kinda failing one of my classes, well a D is passing, but not to my mum. **


End file.
